dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WindStar7125
---- Hi ^^ Remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar, please! ---- re:Credits A hard-working day has elapsed and now it's a weekend, but I'm not conscious at all. Thank a lot for helping me. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 01:41, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Appreciate this. Also, I intend to enjoy the rest of today completing all 153-episode Dragon Ball anime series. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 06:06, October 25, 2015 (UTC) 'Cause I like it. Copy-paste tool (=.=)--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 07:40, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :It's very kind of you to say that, Windy. Litle by litte, I get accustomed to this template (though I'm about to destroy it earlier), glad to tell you! I'm gonna try to take some rest and return to correct minor issues in DB anime before going across to the next one. :Also, you love my "MOE" chick? Wonder how Aha and Lulcy react against this. It's likely I'll put an end to this WIKI by making a HEROINE-ADDICTED CIVILWAR. �� xD--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 17:47, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Eyup, brb with Dragon Ball Kai. Also, has the Template:CT repairing yet? I hope everything under control :(( --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:57, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :It's me, again. I may add voice actors/actresses for minor characters by taking from this source. However, I'm a bit nervous, can we trust it? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 16:31, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Placeholder Images Should we use Placeholder manga images until the HD resolution episodes of Super present Champa and Vados? --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 02:06, October 25, 2015 (UTC) I support NWG idea.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|''Lulcy]] 02:12, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Of course we should, NWG. It's very proper to do so. Many animanga wikis do that, actually. 04:17, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Non-Canon/Canon Icon and the Tabber image I re-created when I woke up today in SVG Format would it cause any problems? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:11, October 25, 2015 (UTC) I'll help you do it. How can I get that one link you gave me and Lulcy? That makes all the page appear. How about I upload them tomorrow, then you do your magic and fix the code and then, I'll get to work (hopefully)with you in changing all of them. Side not, I scanned the Daizenshuu, expect that from me ;) I'll start doing more here tomorrow. I'm busy with work today.. I'm willing to help you for a fact. On the universe thing -_- not so much. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:17, October 25, 2015 (UTC) YAY! And I have MORE good news, though not as good as that. I know you spent a lot of time to download that movie....but I just purchased Resurrection of 'F' at WalMart today.—Mina Țepeș 02:35, October 26, 2015 (UTC) -w- Yes, you are just that good. And once again, I purchased RoF! Seriously, heed me! I have access to Japanese dialogue now!—Mina Țepeș 03:13, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Kikōha So, curious, are these images a technique of Gohan's, or just the generic Kikōha?—Mina Țepeș 09:35, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ALL OF THEM!? But in all seriousness, holy shit, I didn't expect that. I was supposed to do some as well (well, I'd been trying, then I got caught up >_<) Good work but I'm surprised you went and did them all.—Mina Țepeș 17:17, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Nothing quite like determination to motivate someone. I'mma try and get some of those Daizenshuu shots from NWG later on today, have my friend translate a few so we can start getting more techniques up proper. But that has to wait for after I suffer at work.—Mina Țepeș 17:34, October 26, 2015 (UTC) .....Oh HELL yes. Do it. (Also, sorry for my lack of edits, trying to finish something of mine, particularly a chapter, since I'm running behind schedule. Writing as fast as I can though!)—Mina Țepeș 06:44, October 27, 2015 (UTC) That personally depends. I think it looks friggin' badass, though I suppose that's a rather childish reason to agree an image should be used for an official page...Well, you were the one to suggest it, so if you don't think it works, I won't be bothered either way.—Mina Țepeș 07:56, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Again, I'm more in the camp of "Hey, it's bloody and cool", rather than "this looks fitting for a profile picture" =w= It can always be galleried instead.—Mina Țepeș 17:47, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Fantastic! Also, I swear that drop box comes in handy for moments like these.—Mina Țepeș 21:27, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hmm....that does pose a problem. While it does remove (let's say 98% of) the filler content, it still has quite a large amount of filler in it as well (.....ironically, most of it seems to be in the Majin Boo arc, implying they just stopped caring). The easiest way to handle it would be to simply make the canon pages only showcase manga images and whatnot, since we apparently have no canon anime representation, but I don't personally think we should go that route.—Mina Țepeș 18:02, October 28, 2015 (UTC) I see what you mean, yeah. A bad compromise. And yeah, it's like the Naruto anime. It has canon and non-canon (oh my God I think we're STILL IN FILLER, I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS!) events, but Narutopedia uses the anime's images over the manga, so it makes sense. When it comes to Kai, I don't think we're trying to say it's the canon anime, it's merely adhering to canon more than Dragon Ball Z itself did. Again, they stopped caring with the Buu Saga, but I think you get what I'm trying to say, no? But yeah, I do see what you mean.—Mina Țepeș 19:04, October 28, 2015 (UTC) LOL no, I'm in full agreement. Dragon Ball Kai, while it tries to cut down on the filler, still contains more than it should. Even the OPENING is from the Burdock special, and thus essentially still filler. So I can see what you mean. Though I do believe we should either move the ''Kai icon to the non-canon page, or simply include Kai and Z's icons on both pages for an article. Either that, or we have to make an entirely new icon (Dragon Ball Manga), since the original manga was just Dragon Ball, and if we're gonna call DBKai non-canon as well (which it is), handling the icons is the next step.—Mina Țepeș 19:15, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh! I didn't even think of it that way, you're pretty much right. Alright, so Z ''and ''Kai's icons will be put on both the canon and non-canon pages as they both have the canon and non-canon elements to be implemented on both pages. That makes a lot of sense, actually.—Mina Țepeș 19:29, October 28, 2015 (UTC) : Also, I'm officially heading on to work, so if I don't repky to any messages, that'd be why.—Mina Țepeș 19:30, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Finally home, and same here, glad we're in agreement! Now this is just me going to vent for a second, but....tt's remarkable how adminning a canon and fanon wiki can differ so much. From my experience (with this wiki only) adminning a canon wiki is basically trying how to best run the place with your other admins, maybe having to step in for other users who aren't as competent, working with templates, sure, but there's far less people to chastise than a fanon wiki. Adminning a FANON WIKI pretty much boils down to telling a two year old not to put the fork in the light socket.—Mina Țepeș 01:17, October 29, 2015 (UTC) You're doing well enough, Mr. Vandalizing Police =w= But, that's the thing is I've never really had to admin here. I have the abilities, but I've never had to admin. What do I mean by that? I've made decisions before in an official capacity, no? Yeah, but I've never had to actually reprimand someone for committing a mistake. It's not really pretty, either. At first, I'm nice, so long as it's the first time. But when it keeps continuing, I can become very cold and threatening, it's odd. When I actually have to force my hand, as an admin, I always make sure there's not a single mistake that I'm saying something with authority behind it, not a friendly suggestion. You don't always need to do that on a canon wiki, because people aren't coming to it making their own ideas that break established rules. On a fanon wiki, where there's far more leeway, people can make new ideas but it has to be regulated. Naturally, those who don't like that get upset, try to break the rules, and that's when I have to step in and "admin" as I call it. Again, on a fanon wiki, your job boils down to putting the screaming child in time-out half of the time.—Mina Țepeș 01:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you raise a point. I'll see what I can do, but there's no guarantee they'll take well to the wiki. They are users from a primarily fanon wiki after all.—Mina Țepeș 05:38, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Recruitment Okay, so, after actually having to enable forums on the wiki, I did it.—Mina Țepeș 16:51, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Windy, gimme the multiple file uploader?—Mina Țepeș 23:01, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh praise Beerus!—Mina Țepeș 23:23, October 29, 2015 (UTC) : =w= Allowing.—Mina Țepeș 23:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man. I can't believe I forgot NWG had already uploaded all of those.—Mina Țepeș 23:37, October 29, 2015 (UTC) I tried not to laugh at that last edit, I swear.—Mina Țepeș 00:25, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Yes, them faces are funneh, and the one where you were like "NOW the literal english parameter is needed" and I'm like "he removes them from my other edits and then does this?" so I almost laughed.—Mina Țepeș 00:29, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Boruto What did you think of it?—Mina Țepeș 06:31, October 30, 2015 (UTC) : LOL I love how we can never agree when it comes to The Last. Between Boruto and The Last, I heavily favour the latter myself. I'm more of a romance and love person anyway, and to see it get any kind of focus with the pairing I shipped the hell out of was just rewarding. Not to say that Boruto wasn't a good movie, it was, but I just found The Last more appealing.—Mina Țepeș 06:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC)